1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot, and particularly, to a palletizing robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial robots are widely used in various applications to greatly reduce the burden of factory workers. An industrial robot, such as a palletizing robot, is used to stack goods for transport or storage. However, the stacked goods need to be packaged with a protective plastic film by an extra packaging device. The need for the extra packaging device and additional manual labor to package the stacked goods, becomes costly. In addition, arranging and packaging the goods are not completely automatic.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.